Soon
by Lisle987
Summary: An OHSHC story about Eclair, with just some Thumbelina references.


**Soon...**

**Oh, hai there. ;D Just a little warning: I haven't wrote a fanfic in AGES O_O So it's bound to be a little crap. D: Yes, that only swear word is why i'm rating this a T. That and the ending... D: Well, hopefully, i'll be able to write the ending, but in all my fanfics I chicken out and give them a happy ending, cause I can't bear to do it. D: But i'll try ^_^ Okay, so this is about Eclair from OHSHC (Ouran High School Host Club) and her back story and what happens to her after the anime (I haven't read the manga, so it's probably not going to be accurate to that storyline o.O). Btw, if you've never seen the film Thumbelina, I suggest you do, cause that movie basically makes up Eclair's childhood in my mind. :3 Hey, do I question your logic? DX And, yes, I know that Thumbelina was made when Eclair was most likely a young adult, but just forget the timeline and enjoy the story, k? :D And, yes, it's very sad. Because no one has any pity for Eclair, so I thought i'd make some. ^_^ TISSUES AT THE READY, PEOPLE. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC. ^_^  
**

**Shibata Tonnerre...**

Shibata Tonnerre was known to his peers as a strong and determined man, to his enemies as a stubborn stronghold, to his wife as a funny man with heavy pockets that wouldn't mind emptying. He meant many things to many different people. But, to his only daughter, Eclair, he was her world. He may have been rich and the owner of a large business, but it seemed he was never too busy to sit down with her and watch some good kids movies and read some good fairytales. She adored things with princesses and princes, whether it was classic simple Disney movies like Cinderella or Beauty and the Beast to the lesser known fairytales. Her favourite movie happened to be Thumbelina, the story of a tiny girl born from a flower and who met her fairytale prince in time, with courage and a positive attitude**, **and they watched it together whenever they could. She would often ask him if she was destined to find her prince soon as well, and he would laugh and say she was 'a bit too young for that kind of talk'. And she usually accepted this answer, as she believed that her father was the only prince she ever needed, and he would never leave her. But, if she was in a bad mood, she would push him until eventually he said "Of course you'll get your prince, honey. Who wouldn't want to marry a pretty girl like you?", while picking her up and bringing her to bed. It was only the reassurance that any father would give their child, but she believed every word he said to her. After all, it wasn't like she had anyone else. Her mother was a gluttonous golddigger, and all the children at school thought her strange and annoying because of her constant bragging about her father. She sometimes liked to pretend that she was Cinderella, and her real mother was dead, and the mother she had was her cruel stepmother with an iron fist and a cold glare. Yes, her grip on reality was almost nonexistent, but her vast imagination granted her amazing marks in English and story telling, and her father always encouraged that.

**As Time Goes On...**

As all children must grow up, Eclair also did, but as her father still lived, even though he soon became ill, with only his richness, his complaining wife and his only daughter to comfort him**, **she clung onto the hope that her prince would one day come for her. Her childhood dreams stayed with her through her teenage years, when her popularity soared, and many boys asked her out and all were turned down. She kept her expectations high, which gave her an advantage when it came to grades, but a disadvantage when it came to boys. She could never find a suitor she liked, and therefore didn't get married for a while. Her mother was soon pressuring her to get married, which lead to a heated argument where she ran away from home, until she was found a day later, by the police sent and bribed by her father to find her. She was found in the rain, in an alleyway, sobbing deeply into her favourite fairytale filled book. When she was brought home, she spent hours crying into her father's chest, who comforted her and told her to not give up, as she 'still has a lot of life left to live'. She would often fall asleep singing 'Soon' from Thumbelina to herself to soothe her. She was never involved in things like drugs and sexual intercourse, like most of her friends, so the amount of parties she was invited to dropped, as she never gave into peer pressure.

**Her Prince...**

As she grew up, she became a more beautiful and sophisticated lady with each passing day, but inched farther away from her childhood dreams, and visited her father less. Just when she started to get a better grip on reality, a woman called Shizue Suo came to the house, asking to see Eclair. After a short yet polite conversation, she came straight to the point and asked Eclair if she was planning to marry anytime soon. When she said no, the woman recommended her grandson, Tamaki, as a suitable husband. As she heard more about him and his good-natured attitude, she thought more and more about how much he reminded her of her father and she liked this Tamaki boy a bit more with each word that came from the woman's mouth. Eclair soon accepted and, after bearing farewell to her father, packing her things, and spending three days planning, she soon made her way from France to Japan, while Thumbelina songs played in her head, the soft prayers of her childhood thought to finally be coming true.

**Something New...**

Out of every boy or man who had tried to impress her and win her heart, Tamaki was not one of them. He obviously wasn't looking to do anything with her, but only to talk with her, and that simple want made Eclair happier than any gift basket or bunch of roses any man had given her. He was definitely something new, she thought everytime they talked. She noticed he had a male companion, but she knew she would win him. She had to.

**To the airport...**

As they made their way to the airport in her car, Tamaki was still not over his companion, who had turned out to be female instead of male. But still, she insisted that she would have him, and so they made their way to the airport, where they would fly to France, her home country, to get married. She didn't allow her true happiness to break through her mask of calmness and ladylike posture as they sat in the vehicle. But she did let her shock show when his companion turned up in a horse and carriage and almost fell to her death. However, Eclair's prince soon jumped after her, betraying her in the worst way possible. And, so, a single tear rolled down Eclair's face as she realised that Haruhi had been the princess all along, and she had been nothing but an ugly stepsister.

**Soon (Reprise)...**

As she made her way home, she was struck with news she would not bear. Her father had died in his sleep only yesterday.

"(8) I know that someone...somewhere...someone...(8)" Eclair whispered as she made her way through the dark streets.  
"(8) Is sure to find him...soon...(8)"

She made her way to the nearest river and stood at the bridge, rain dripping down her face.  
"(8) After the rain goes, there are rainbows...he'll find his rainbow...soon...(8)"  
She closed her eyes, then opened them and shouted up at the sky, her voice choked with sobs.  
"(8) Soon, my breaking heart will mend! SOON, A HAPPY E-(8)"  
She slipped on a puddle in her designer heels, scraping her arm on the harsh concrete floor, and breaking her neck in the process. She was declared dead the next morning.

**The End.**

**Yeah, deal with that in your mind. :D Yes, the ending was abrupt, but that kind of suited the story, I think. ^_^ Okay, i'm being yelled to come off the computer now o.O So, bye, guys! :D**


End file.
